Trick or Treat
by Eight Horcrux
Summary: It's all sugar quills, jelly beans and laughs during Halloween. But for Severus Snape, it's a night of disruptions, paper marking and little does he know, a treat or two.


_I wrote this after getting up from my comfortable chair, by my fireside, for the ninth time in the space of 30 minutes. I don't celebrate Halloween the way I used to; these days it's just a nuisance trying to dodge eggs and avoid trick or treaters all night long. So, instead of being a sour puss and hiding behind season three of The Walking Dead all night, I thought that I would get into the festive spirit and celebrate Halloween my own way. If you do celebrate Halloween - HAPPY HALLOWEEN! If you don't celebrate Halloween for whatever reason, I hope you're having a good Friday, or Saturday, or a good day/morning/afternoon/evening/night in general whenever you read this. OR, if you're like me and you don't celebrate because you're a lazy sod who would rather binge on good television and get fat before the new years resolution season kicks in ... I hope you enjoy that too! Until next time, happy reading!_

_._

* * *

><p>The staff room was quiet, save for the light crackle of a dying ember in the grate. Seated in the most comfortable armchair near the fire was Professor Snape. A neat pyramid of scrolls were piled before him that he had been correcting the past hour. As he dipped his quill into red ink, preparing to scratch a T across Crabbe's essay, a loud banging on the staff room door interrupted him.<p>

Gritting his teeth, he shot his most poisonous look at the solid wood, wishing that he could produce a stinging hex powerful enough to zap whoever stood behind it. Previous to his solitude, Professor Dumbledore had perched himself near the door, answering every knock with a smile and a bowl of sweets.

"Trick or treat," they would chorus, each little face hidden behind a homemade mask and each held an open bag. Dumbledore would chuckle at them one by one, commenting on how much effort they had each put into their masks, and gladly allow each child to dip a hand into the bowl of sweets he held.

It was another of his crazy schemes, you see, and it was one Severus had outright rejected. "They get enough sugar at the banquet, Albus!" he argued, refusing to take the orange bowl decorated with black bats that each teacher had been given. "You cannot expect me to hang around my office with a bowl of sweets and wait for over 600 students to come and go. It's not happening, Albus."

In retaliation, and from pure spite Severus was sure, Professor Dumbledore had sent word that Professor Snape would be operating his candy bowl from the staff room. It surprised him that the other houses were brave enough to seek sweets from him at all, especially when he answered the first knock unaware of Professor Dumbledore's plan, and was faced with 3 Hufflepuff first years: one dressed as a fairy, the other a cat and the third a mummy. He would have scared them away had Professor Dumbledore not arrived to take over. Since then it had been one disruption after the other, with the Weasley twins being bold enough to dress up as Slytherin's.

The knock came again; this time loud enough for him to utter a small curse when he dripped red ink across an essay that looked promising. Flinging the quill down, he scraped his chair across the floor, prepared to dish out a bowl of detentions to every single bothersome brat with an open bag.

"Trick or treat," the lone person chimed.

Severus glowered back at the person who wore a wolf mask, but held no open bag. "Detention or extra homework. Pick one," he hissed.

"That's not how it works, Severus," the person sighed, and pulled the mask to reveal themselves.

"Lupin?" he said, raising an eyebrow. "Your costume. How... fitting."

Remus shrugged. "Makes for some comedy when people eventually find out. At least they can't say I was ever too secretive about it." He blew some of the hair that had stuck to his forehead away from his eyes with a puff of air.

"Let me guess, the big bad wolf?" Severus smirked.

"Like I said, it makes for some comedy," he smiled, then cleared his throat. "Anyway, back to the question: trick or treat?"

"Go away," Severus snapped, making an attempt to close the door in the wolf's face, but was stopped by his shoe in the frame. "Lupin! If you don't leave now, I am going to hex you the whole way back to your office."

"Trick or treat, Professor Snape," he insisted.

"Neither. Now _here_," he hissed, throwing the last few jelly beans at Remus' chest.

"I don't like them."

"Tough."

"Trick or treat," Remus said again.

Severus sighed, massaging one temple with his forefinger, then dropped his hands to his side. "Fine. Treat then."

Remus smiled, leaned forward and captured Severus' lips with his own. For a moment, the other man froze, and Remus took the time to taste coffee and pumpkin bread on lips, before pulling back and staring at him meekly.

"You said treat," he shrugged, making to turn but halting when Severus grabbed his arm.

"Lupin... trick or treat," he asked, capturing Remus' lips in his own before he had the chance to reply. He tasted of peanut butter and lemonade, and for a brief moment, Severus thought he could taste some of Professor Dumbledore's signature lemon drops. _Typical_, he thought, _that meddling old coot. _


End file.
